


【锤基】Forever Love（航空公司模特X舞台剧演员）

by VVVera



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVVera/pseuds/VVVera
Summary: 阿海生贺，让他吃到肉哈哈哈哈哈哈。有时候写文比较拖，所以现在写出来就提前放一篇，之后还有两篇。里边关于海森演的定情之作，设定大家应该都知道是啥，这是我的一个脑洞，准备写来着……实在是写不好海森还是写锤基吧，但是有提及海森哦……阿联酋航空公司模特X英国舞台剧演员，既然是央视的设定我为啥不用？不过这两点知识储备不足，靠百度拯救一下……





	1. 相识

今天阿斯加德航空公司的A811新客机迎来了首飞，设定的航线从阿斯加德飞往约顿海姆。  
Thor作为航空公司的首席模特也受邀参加了首飞，他还有个身份是大众不知道的——金宫总裁的大公子，Odin告诉他，30岁前可以按照自己的想法做他喜欢的事，但那之后，他得担负起金宫主人的职责。

——  
Loki买了从阿斯加德飞回约顿海姆的机票，说实话他觉得阿斯加德跟他犯冲，原本应邀前来参演舞台剧的，可是来了之后变成了B角，而A角不论演的有多烂都没有被换掉，他发誓，他看到了导演和A角之间暧昧的气息。  
好在剧院愿意承担Loki在阿斯加德的一切费用，而Loki想要度过“美好假期”的愿望也被连绵不断的雨给打扰了，谁说阿斯加德是阳光之都的？这是跟他作对吗？  
终于等到了回去的日子，Loki也在临走前见识到了阿斯加德的阳光，想来那些倒霉的事情也能在阳光下远离他，结果到了机场行李箱的轮子又坏掉了。  
Loki忍着在机场大吼大叫的冲动等到了他那班飞机，结果又被告知他订票太晚，经济舱已经满了，最后几张商务舱也刚刚被买了出去。就在Loki准备投诉这家航空公司的时候，被负责人告知今天有一班首飞的客机，正好是约顿海姆航线，公司原因为他免费升到头等舱。Loki现在的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼到不行，只想让自己回到家里躺在床上，也就同意了。

——  
Loki坐到自己的位置上，掏出了耳机和眼罩，17个小时的飞行时间，足够Loki休息好了。

可是Loki的美梦还没有做就被打破了。  
他根本没在意航空公司负责人说的“首飞”，结果……

“hey，先生，你要去约顿海姆旅行吗？这架飞机怎么样？哦，自我介绍一下，我叫Thor……是……”  
Loki的头更疼了，而且坐在他旁边的那位金发壮汉却一直打搅他！“抱歉先生，我现在需要休息！”  
Thor说了声抱歉，看来这位黑发先生不爱交谈。

以Loki睡眠的最高记录而言，17个小时不算什么，但是架不住被人吵醒。  
在飞机开始在云层上平稳飞行的时候，Loki听到了广播里出现了刚刚身边的声音，原来那个Thor是航空公司的模特，作为一个形象代言人是要吧啦吧啦，但Loki没什么兴趣。

Loki睡不着了，干脆摘下眼罩，望着窗外，不过他还是选择用耳机表示自己想要和外界隔绝，但对于Thor，这个举动并不能让他明白。  
不得不说Thor过分在意身旁的客人，他有一种莫名的吸引力，他戳了戳Loki的胳膊，“你在听什么？”  
好半天Loki都没有回答他，Thor认为自己把他惹生气了，刚想要道歉，结果Loki摘掉了一边的耳机，看向Thor，“Tom Hiddleston的有声书……”  
Loki觉得，他不跟Thor聊几句，这位模特会一直烦着他。却没想到让Thor打开了话匣。  
“哦，我也喜欢他，他的嗓音超好，话说回来你的音色和他很像。”  
Loki扫了一眼Thor，“我还以为你会喜欢Chris Hemsworth呢。”  
“Chris，没错，他的身材很棒，戏也很棒，要知道，他们两个可是大众公认的恩爱夫夫。”

可能是因为两个人喜欢的明星一样，不过喜欢的点不同罢了，他们开始聊了很多，Thor知道了他叫Loki，是约顿海姆的舞台剧演员，Loki知道Thor是个专业模特，不光为阿斯加德航空公司服务。  
Loki开玩笑说自己回去一定要多买几本杂志补补课，Thor也说他想去看Loki的舞台剧表演。其实Thor不想看上去脑子里只有蛋白粉的肌肉男，Loki也不像表面看上去那么……神秘。

在酒精催化的作用，Loki的脸上浮现了一丝红晕，话也多了起来，其实Loki的酒量很差，一般情况下不会喝的，不过似乎和Thor交谈甚欢，以至于他递过一杯酒的时候没有拒绝掉。  
Thor看着Loki被酒沾染的嘴唇，在昏暗的机舱里透着光亮，Thor忍不住想要吻上去，而事实上，他也这样做了，好在Loki没有拒绝。  
不知道什么时候开始，亲吻沾染着情欲，两个人的舌头在口腔里玩着追逐游戏。头等舱的内的客人几乎都在熟睡，没人看到Loki冲着Thor的耳朵吹气，或者说了些什么。Loki起身走向洗手间，而Thor紧随其后。

Thor在进入洗手间后顺手锁上了门，Loki扑到Thor身上继续刚刚的亲吻，Loki一点一点吮吸Thor的脖子，很快金发模特的脖子上出现了点点红痕，Loki的额头靠在Thor的肩膀上轻笑，好像觉得自己刚才的行为很幼稚。  
Thor开始解Loki的衬衣扣子，要知道春天的季节不是人人都像Thor一样套上了T恤。  
Loki的身体比他的脸更白一点，胸前的两个红点随着Loki的呼吸起伏，Thor被诱惑到了，应该说Loki的全身都在引诱着Thor品尝，Thor弯下身子去舔弄Loki的乳头，黑发演员敏感的身体让呻吟渐渐溢出，好在仅存的理智让Loki还记得他们是在飞机上。  
Thor带着Loki的手按到了他的裆部，就算隔着牛仔裤，Loki还是能感受到Thor性器的粗大。  
“你可以把它解救出来。”  
Thor吻着Loki的耳朵这样说着，Loki解开了束缚它的牛仔裤，将Thor的阴茎握在手里撸动，Loki的手指微凉，Thor的却在他的手里跳了一下，Thor也攻陷了Loki的裤子，白皙的翘臀被Thor捏在手里任他揉搓。  
“这……不公平……脱掉你的T恤！”  
Thor听话地脱掉了自己的上衣，Loki的脸埋在Thor胸前磨蹭，果然够大，衣服显然遮掉了一部分的性感。Thor被Loki的头发和呼吸搞得痒痒的，却没有推开他。  
Thor将Loki翻了个身，一条腿踩在马桶盖上。他的后穴就这样暴露在一个认识不到24小时的面前，这个想法让Loki的阴茎又硬了一分，而Thor手指的进入让Loki瑟缩了一下。  
“放松点，不然我可进不去。”  
Thor的一根手指就让Loki有够受的了，更何况现在没有润滑剂和安全套，Thor也想到了这个问题，转头看到了洗手液，他挤了一些在手里，这能让他方便进入了。  
Thor觉得扩张的已经够了，并且他看见Loki享受着他的服务还在自慰的时候，他就硬的发疯了。  
手指撤出的时候让Loki感受了一秒的空虚，但很快Thor的大家伙进入了Loki的体内，进入的同时两个人都感觉这趟旅程的那么美好，Thor的动作有些粗暴，让Loki觉得自己快要被撞到墙上。  
“嗯……嗯……你……慢点……”  
现在Loki不得不用一只手扒在墙上，他的另一只手被Thor抓住箍在身后，他实在没法在高速中保持平衡。  
Thor的速度应声慢了下来，模特使坏一般的浅浅插入，揽住Loki的腰身与他的胸口紧贴，“你真的要我慢点吗？”说话间Thor还不断用牙齿轻咬Loki的耳朵。  
这种隔靴搔痒般，让Loki没好气起来，“我让你买，没有不让你深点，你到底行不行？”  
千万不要对一个男人说“不行”，Thor嘟囔了一句“你脾气真差”，但是下身的动作没有一点怠慢，毕竟让Loki爽到，自己也会舒服，性事本来就是个互惠互利的行为。  
“嗯……唔……好棒，Thor你好棒！”  
Loki抑制不住的赞美让Thor越发卖力地操弄Loki多汁的小穴，尤其在Loki叫他名字的时候，他从不知道有着性感嗓音的舞台剧演员可以把他的名字喊的如此色气满满。  
“哦……Loki……”  
“啊……快……快点……要到了！”  
Loki的头已经仰靠在了Thor的肩膀上，修长的脖颈就在Thor的眼前，他侧过头轻轻的舔咬，加快了下身的动作，射在了Loki的身体里，与此同时Loki也被Thor操到高潮。

两个人从高潮的余韵回过神来，但似乎还不够满足，Thor甚至想要Loki面对他再来一次，就在Thor沉浸在幻想中，Loki已经开始清理自己了，他有些艰难的将手指伸进去扣挖Thor的精液，但这个场面让Thor感觉气血下涌，他的手举在前面却不动了，Loki转过身来问他是不是没够？老实人点了点头，Loki笑着走近Thor，近到Thor以为他想要一个吻，结果Loki将两个人混在一起的衣服还给Thor，又洗了洗手出去了。  
Thor先是一愣，转而笑着穿上衣服，还有三个小时就要到约顿海姆了，Thor想，他不能让他和Loki只是个意外的邂逅，他想要更多。

回到座位上的两个人除了面色有些许红润外，和之前别无二致。Loki打开了一部电影开始观看，那是Chris和Tom两个人的定情之作，Tom在里边演的是北欧神话的恶作剧之神，Chris则饰演为了恶作剧之神建立了一个邪教组织的首领。记得他们两位接受采访的时候，Chris曾说这无疑是两个人的定情之作，就好像Tom真的是一位神，有着“蛊惑人心”的本事。  
Loki静静的看着电影，他没有打掉Thor握着他的那只手。


	2. 相恋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 澳洲时间811！
> 
> 祝阿海生日快乐！

Thor和Loki是一对甜蜜的异地情侣。源头应该说得益于落地后的一炮还是Thor的穷追猛打呢？

众所周知，异地最烦的一件事就是不能时时见到对方，尽管两人交往的几年间都在两地来回飞，但怎么也逃不掉“被绿”的可能。

“爆料！模特Thor Odinson近日被爆正与女星Jane Foster交往”  
“美女演员恋上性感男模？是真爱还是炒作？”  
Loki听到手机提示还以为是Thor给他发的消息，却没想到看到的全是他和Jane的消息。上个月Thor告诉Loki，他会和Jane一起拍香水广告，由于这个广告是一系列的，所以会拍很久。Loki很自觉地没有再去联系Thor，这也是两个人心照不宣的，只要对方有工作就互不打扰，工作结束后就可以没羞没臊的黏在一起。  
可是看看现在，怎么能这样！Loki心里有90%相信Thor不会劈腿，但是还有10%的疑心病在作祟，他不是小姑娘，不能哭唧唧地质问他是不是不爱他了，更不会去撕花瓣问问老天是否出轨。

在Loki发愁的时候，Thor的消息传来了。  
“baby，今晚8：00，魔方酒店8102”

简短的一条消息，这很平常，Thor有时候飞来约顿会在酒店住，不会打扰到Loki的正常休息。  
现在想想，Loki其实有些后悔没有答应和Thor同居。Thor曾经说过想要搬来Loki家和他同居，但是Loki当时怎么说来着？“距离产生美”，现在好了，美到给自己平添一抹绿。

约定的时间到了，Loki优雅地走进酒店，敲响了房门。门立刻开了，Loki怀疑Thor一直蹲在门口等着。  
“快进来宝贝儿，我可想死你了！”  
Thor一把把Loki搂进怀里，顺手关上房门。他刚刚洗过澡，及肩的长发还嘀嗒流水，浴袍是Loki给他挑的，红色穿在他身上像极了披风，身上的香味也是Loki给他挑的海盐味沐浴露。Thor一直都给他一种阳光与大海的感觉，可他现在见到恋人的激动一点点被早上的消息熄灭。

Loki一把推开Thor往里边走去，Thor在背后询问，“怎么了Loki？不舒服吗？”  
Loki环顾四周，就好像Jane或者其他人会在某个角落藏起来一样。Thor从后面抱住Loki，低头吻了吻Loki的侧颈，他真的爱死了Loki修长的脖子，尤其是每当高潮的时候，他会闭起眼睛仰着脖子，享受着Thor带给他的快乐。  
糟糕！Thor越发的硬了，早在搂住Loki，闻到Loki身上熟悉的味道时，就想立刻撕掉他的衣服，与他交融在一起。

可是Loki今天有点怪怪的，Thor没多想，只想把Loki拉到客厅里，那里可是有他精心准备的惊喜。  
尴尬的气氛在两个人之间弥漫。Thor去衣帽间换了身西装，他知道Loki很注重场合和着装。  
“Loki，跟我来……”  
Loki就由着Thor把他拉到客厅，桌子上摆着蜡烛，玫瑰，还有精致的餐点。Loki这才想起来今天是Thor的生日，原本礼物都包好了，结果一整天的心不在焉连礼物都忘带了，不对，今天要是Thor不老实交代，他就把礼物丢掉！

Loki装作无所谓的看着Thor，“啊……很好啊，今天有什么值得高兴的事？”  
Thor显然有点受伤，而他很巧妙的把难过化成撒娇，握着Loki的腰，“宝贝儿你忘了？我真的好伤心啊，今天可是我生日呢……”  
“哦，是吗？生日快乐啊，我可没礼物送你。”Loki面无表情地说着祝福。

Thor一点都不想和Loki吵架，但是他这个样子，今天肯定不能好好度过甜蜜时光了。  
“Loki，看着我。”Thor双手捧着Loki的脸，“发生什么事了？你到底怎么了，跟我说好吗？”  
Loki深吸一口气，好吧，看着他今天生日的份上，而且Thor今天也不会轻易放过他，尽管他不喜欢开诚布公。  
“你看到了？”Loki拿出手机，上边是他用小号转的那条“绯闻推”，他还写着“傻逼狗仔，无脑八卦”。  
Thor噗得一声笑了出来，Loki一看，本来只给他看原推的，怎么手一滑，连自己转的都给他看了。

Loki瞪了一眼Thor，“解释。”  
Thor转头去拿手机，拨了一个电话过去，开着扬声器，“hey，Fandral，今天的八卦是怎么回事？我什么时候和Jane交往了？”  
Thor说话的时候，眼睛一直盯着Loki，他才不要放过这个别扭家伙吃醋的样子。  
电话那头的Fandral是他的经纪人，他很快回复，“哦，这个，今天我一直在处理，还没跟你说你就跑到了约顿……”  
“说重点！”  
“好好，这个消息是Jane那边传出来的，而且你们两个的照片很明显是Jane主动的，这可能就是她的公司那边搞出来的。”  
“好了，没事了，谢了哥们儿。”

“你听到了？”Thor挂断了电话，看着Loki。  
Loki低着头没有看他，脸和耳朵都红了，Thor一方面为Loki在乎他为他吃醋而高兴，可一方面，Loki他不相信他，这让Thor有些生气。  
Loki知道自己错了，低低的说了句，“对……对不起……”

Thor没有说话，而是吻上了Loki的嘴，他可以借着Loki的理亏好好疼爱Loki一番，有时候Loki惹到他，就会在性事上更加主动和迁就他。  
Thor脱掉了Loki的衣服和裤子，很快一个宛如婴孩光溜溜的Loki被Thor按到了沙发上，而Thor现在还是个衣冠楚楚的禽兽。  
“帮我脱掉。”  
Thor拍了拍Loki的脸命令着他，其实Thor表面上像个黑化男主，其实内心慌的一匹，平常要是拍Loki的脸，哪只手拍的哪只上边就一堆指甲印。  
Loki的嘴巴亮晶晶的，上边全是Thor的口水，Thor咽了咽口水，看着Loki一件件的脱掉自己的衣服。

Loki解开Thor的皮带，扒下了他的内裤，却没有再给他全部脱掉。Loki用手套弄着Thor坚挺的阴茎，虽然不想承认，但是Thor的形状的确很赏心悦目，Loki舔了上去。  
就像Thor说的，Loki在这种时候很主动，这也是Loki数的过来为他口的一次了。坚硬的性器在Loki口中像个美味的棒棒糖，他一点点舔舐着专属于他的甜品，两只手揉搓着下方的双球，这让Thor舒服的闭着眼睛享受。  
Loki张大嘴巴吞下了Thor，卖力地吮吸让口水声充斥着安静的客厅，Loki很努力的将分身吞到最深，Loki的喉咙摩擦着Thor的前端，痒痒的，Thor被Loki吸到射进了Loki嘴里。  
Thor抱歉地看着Loki，心疼的摸了摸他的头，而Loki，这个诱人的小妖精就用他湿漉漉的绿眼睛看着Thor，把精液全部咽了下去。

Loki站起身来揽过Thor的脖子亲了一口，“亲爱的，去床上等我。”  
Thor笑着走到卧室，头枕在手上等着Loki。

叩叩两声，“先生，您的甜品到了。”Loki把Thor准备的奶油蛋糕的奶油，全部抹在了自己的身上。  
Thor知道Loki爱吃甜点，尤其最爱吃奶油，所以给蛋糕店说要多奶油，没想到今天真的是意外收获了。  
Loki的脖子，乳头，下腹上都涂满了奶油，这对Thor来说，简直是最大最好的一份生日礼物了。  
Thor勾了勾手指让Loki爬到自己身上，Loki刚刚分开腿跪在Thor身边，那只躺着床上的金发野兽就迫不及待地享受着他的猎物。  
Thor舔掉了Loki脖子上的奶油，但他没有着急咽下去，反而把Loki拉下来，奶油在两个人的嘴里融化，甜腻的滋味充满着口腔。

“甜吗？”  
Loki嘴角勾笑着问Thor，得到的回答就是Thor搂过Loki的腰去继续舔掉他胸前的奶油，两坨白色被舔掉，粉嫩的乳头上全是水渍。  
Thor用手指抹掉剩余的奶油，转而将它们一点点推进Loki的后穴，Thor吻着Loki的小腹，上边还残留着奶油，咕叽咕叽的声音好像Loki的小穴叫嚣着不满，他希望Thor进来，用他粗壮的阴茎去填满他。

Thor抽出手指，拍了拍Loki的屁股，“坐上来Loki，你想要它，我知道。”  
天哪，Loki最受不了Thor这种沾染情欲低沉的嗓音。  
Loki握住Thor的阴茎对准自己的后穴，一点点坐了下去。  
“嗯……Thor……好涨……我不能……”  
Loki说着很困难，但其实他不想自己卖力了，吃进去那么大的家伙已经很累了，他可不想Thor说一句“自己动”。

Thor抓着Loki的腰身往下一按，Loki把Thor全部吃了进去，顶到了最深。  
“Loki，你看，你好棒，全部吃进去了。”  
Thor开始往上顶弄，Loki的双手就在Thor的腹肌和人鱼线上来来回回抚摸，他真的爱惨了这个部位，他甚至可以摸到高潮！  
在Thor一次次的顶弄下，Loki很快被操射了，Thor久违的看到那熟悉和思念的场景，Loki向后仰着脖子，整个人想雕塑一样的精致美丽。  
Loki的身子软了下来，可Thor埋在他身体里的阴茎却越发硬挺。  
Thor翻身将Loki放在床上，把修长的双腿支在自己的肩膀上，Thor一只手揉搓Loki的阴茎，一只手摸着Loki光滑的腿。Loki一直都致力于除掉身上不必要的毛发，虽然Thor老是说Loki这样很娘，但是每次还是爱不释手的摸遍Loki全身。

“嗯……Loki……Loki……”  
“Thor……Thor！”  
两个人叫着对方的名字，Thor卖力地去操着Loki，如果可以，他希望自己是台永动机，不眠不休的和Loki合二为一。

“嗯……Thor……吻我……唔。”  
Loki的手臂伸向Thor，Thor低下头吻住Loki的嘴唇，Loki搂紧Thor的脖子，想要缩短两个人的距离，在Thor射进Loki体内的同时，Loki再一次被男友操射了。

经过一次射精和的Thor还舍不得从Loki身体里出来，两人额头相抵，Thor轻轻吻了Loki一下，他摸着Loki汗湿的头发。

“Loki，永远不要怀疑我爱你……”  
Thor说的那样虔诚，又那样卑微。让Loki觉得自己真的不该那么疑心，也让Loki觉得，有时候开诚布公的说话也很不错。

“明天回我家……拿礼物……”  
“啊……原来刚才那个，不是我的礼物啊？”  
“明知故问，刚刚是甜品。”  
“那好，我还没吃饱，我还要吃！”  
“你……”

Thor在自己生日的最后几个小时吃了个饱，以至于在假期的三天里，只能碰不能吃。


	3. 相守

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！原本想写基基的裙子是那种高领的，但是我好喜欢锤锤啃基基脖子……

36岁的Thor Odinson自从在六年前接管了金宫以来，公司有了稳健的发展，他也和爱人之间有了进展，比如，他们结婚了。  
而Loki，34岁的舞台剧演员，偶尔创作一些属于自己的作品，日子过得很舒心，有一个听话的伴侣，更重要的是，他现在是Loki Odinson了。

今晚是剧院的“怀旧”时刻，也就意味着女性角色都是由男性扮女装来完成表演。据说莎翁时期的舞台剧，“要想获得演出成功，至关重要的就是让观众相信这些女性角色的确是女人。”这比男性角色更加具有挑战性，所以身为剧院台柱的Loki，担任起了女主的重任。  
剧院选用的剧本是《仲夏夜之梦》，多么美好，充满着爱情与欢乐，有情人终成眷属。现在没什么人愿意哭的稀里哗啦了，这是在多数人拒绝Loki提议演出《奥赛罗》的理由。

在Thor推开Loki专属的化妆间时，看到自己的爱人正在调试一顶假发，“Hermia可不是黑头发。”Thor想起Loki给他看定妆海报时是这样说的。  
其实Thor把海报贴在了自己的办公室里，他越看越觉得，Loki化上妆穿上裙子，真的有雌雄莫辨的感觉。Thor勾起嘴角，十年的相伴让丈夫的习惯传染给了自己，只有在想要“做坏事”的时候，才会有这样的笑容。

Thor停止了回忆，他现在是来付诸行动的。Thor从背后揽着Loki，束腰让Loki更加纤细修长，过大的衣领露出Loki白皙的肩膀和锁骨，Thor低下头用嘴唇摩擦着那块肌肤，直到胡渣把它们染上绯红。  
“停下来，别影响我，一会儿还要再走一遍场呢。”  
Thor并没有理会Loki，就算他不走那遍场，他也能完美演出，倒不如留下更多的时间给彼此。  
Thor的双手划过Loki的后腰，小腹，继而往上。没错，Loki还戴了假胸，这让Loki胸前多出来两块挺立的软肉。Thor使坏地揉搓两块硅胶，就好像那真的是Loki长出的胸部一样。  
“亲爱的，你这么大，是不是在哺乳期啊？会不会涨？”  
这是什么问题？Loki皱着眉，但是不知道为什么，Thor的这番话让他红了脸，而且就像真的有反应似的，Loki的下身感觉到了火热，不光是爱人用他的坚硬去磨蹭他的屁股。

Loki在Thor怀里转了个身，“怎么？喜欢胸大的？你自己的还不够看吗？”说完还顺手戳了戳丈夫的胸肌。  
“我喜欢你的大胸……”Thor一边说着，手还不规矩的把裙子往上撩。Loki穿了一双高跟鞋，这让两个人的身高持平了，不过体型上的差距还是让Loki看起来很“娇小”。

“都说了……Thor……嗯……别……”  
Thor的手已经扒下了Loki的内裤，手指在臀缝游走，撩拨着Loki的欲望，Loki还绑了吊袜带，这无疑是在勾引着Thor，他现在想，就算那些人看到Loki穿女装又怎么，那下面的风景可是他一个人的。  
Thor的一根手指已经伸进后穴里进出，另一只手握着Loki前面的阴茎不断撸动，Loki的红舌舔着嘴唇，双手环住丈夫的脖子享受着他的服务。  
面对着如此诱人的丈夫，Thor想要撕碎这雪白的裙子，在同样雪白的肌肤上烫下烙印。不过现在只能忍着，不然毁了Loki的舞台剧，那可不是不让上床那么简单的。所以现在只好狠狠地吻住那张诱惑的嘴，堵住一点点溢出的呻吟。  
很快在前后的撩拨下，Loki射在了Thor手里，有些飞溅到了戏服上，这让Loki赶紧软着双腿跑过去去抽了几张纸巾擦拭，Thor无辜地看着瞪着他的丈夫，冲着他舔了舔手上的精液，Loki羞红了脸，又抽了几张纸塞给了Thor。就算已经在一起十年了，Loki还是会被Thor搞得不好意思。  
结果Thor接过纸巾的同时一把拉过Loki，把他按着蹲下，Loki抬起头冲着丈夫表示不满，可他亲爱的丈夫指了指他的胯下。  
“亲爱的，我这里需要你。”  
穿着高跟鞋下蹲无疑是折磨人的，Loki把快要撑破西装裤的阴茎赶紧拯救出来，其实Loki也有些不确定Thor会不会做到最后，现在他只能祈祷一次口活之后，Thor可以等到回家再说。  
火热的唇舌碰上了同样火热的阴茎，Thor感叹Loki的口活越来越好，甚至在舌头舔上马眼的一瞬间，Thor都要射了出来，还好他的自制力让他忍了下来，继续享受Loki口腔带来的快感。  
“唔……Loki……你的舌头越来越厉害了……”  
Loki把Thor的吞到最深再吐出来，舌头在头部打圈，双手不停的抚摸着Thor的大腿和下腹。  
这太色气了，尤其是Loki的假发歪了，戏服也乱乱的挂在身上，Thor突然产生了一种自己刚刚凌辱过Loki的错觉，这种变态的想法加上Loki卖力地吮吸，让Thor忍不住射进了Loki嘴里。

Loki咽下了Thor的精液，抬头撇了丈夫一样，“拉我起来，我腿麻了……”  
Thor听话地搂着Loki的腰把他揽到怀里，亲了亲丈夫被磨红的嘴唇，“我的Loki一直都这么棒……要不要我帮你揉揉腿。”  
Loki不相信的看着Thor。“我发誓我只想帮你揉腿，别的什么都不做！”得到保证的Loki斜靠在沙发上，脱下高跟鞋把腿放在了Thor腿上。  
Thor能怎么办，就算揉着Loki腿的时候又硬了起来，但也只能忍到回家再说了。

Loki的演出非常完美，在台上的Loki丝毫没有被刚刚的插曲所影响。  
Thor看过Loki很多次的演出，尽管他对莎士比亚什么的不感兴趣，但他每次都会被Loki的角色吸引进去，这也是他丈夫的魅力所在，而不管Loki在台上扮演过多少角色，下了舞台，他都只是Loki，他的Loki。

——  
小彩蛋  
演出结束后的某天  
L：你告诉我这是什么？  
T：没什么，就……你演出那天穿的戏服，我问剧院要来的。  
L：你要来干什么？  
T：宝贝儿别忘了，上边可都沾着咱们两个人的东西，我怎么能让它流落在外。  
L：留下……就留下，嗯……干嘛……还要……我穿……啊！Thor……别那么快！


End file.
